PROGRAM SUMMARY The overall function of the WINCART2 Administrative Core (AC) is to facilitate administrative aspects and integration of the center's three programs (Community Outreach, Research and Training) toward the longterm goal of reducing cancer health disparities among Pacific Islanders (Pis) in three regional areas (Los Angeles, Orange and San Diego counties) of Southern California. The overarching goal of the proposed WINCART2 Center is to contribute to the reduction of cancer health disparities among Pacific Islanders (Pis) in Southern California through an integrated program of research, training, and community education utilizing a multi-level, interdisciplinary, approach(2) that is driven by community-based participatory research (CBPR) principles(1) Building upon the successes of our first Community Network Program (CNP) WINCART: Weaving an Islander Network for Cancer Awareness, Research and Training (U01CA114591/WINCART1), WINCART2's programs and cores (Figure 1) incorporate the themes of reducing chronic disease mortality and morbidity through lifestyle change (Research Program: Intervention Project), exploring cultural and ethical issues around biobanking to enhance the promise of personalized medicine (Research Program: Pilot Project), increasing early detection through assessment and community education (Community Outreach Prograrn), and training of early career professionals in CBPR methods (Training Program). Providing leadership and fidelity to CBPR tenets are the Center's Steering Committee (Administrative Core) and Community Advisory Groups. Finally, WINCART2's utilization of new electronic technologies provides a unique resource for communication within the Center, dissemination to external audiences, andfacilitation of state-of-the-science research, all in the service of reducing cancer health disparities among Pacific Islanders. The organization of the AC includes two Co-Directors, the Directors of the Center's three programs, and the Steering Committee, to accomplish its specific aims. The Co-Directors will facilitate support to, communication between, and synergy among all WINCART2 programs and projects. This AC promotes the multilevel population health approach to understanding and addressing health disparities, and employs new technologies (e.g., distance learning) that capitalize upon existing center network ties to catalyze new CBPR collaboratives among all proposed community and academic partner organizations.